


Stereotypical Cat Lady

by Nataco



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Anissa has a problem and realizes she really misses her girl.
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Stereotypical Cat Lady

Anissa pushes open her front door with her foot. She just got off work, her body is still sore from healing, and her food rations had to be picked up instead of dropped off. She waited until no one was around to lift all 3 bags like they were pillows, but her body was still aching and she struggled up the stairs to her apartment. It was a mix of lack of sleep, her body still healing from the poison, getting hit over the head mid stopping a mugging, and just being generally overworked. Anissa really wished Shonda was real because god did she need help. She can't see a damn thing over these bags. Nissa goes off instinct and drops the bags, on her counter thankfully.

"Get it together Anissa," she tells herself while removing her coat and hanging it up. She needed to get out of this funk and stop being so damn sad. When she was better she could eventually leave the barrier again and at least see Grace again. Blackbird has an image that can't be broken so they wouldn't be able to kiss or hug too long, but even a short hug would be worth it. It was going to be a while though, the ASA was being extra vigilant, and sleeping in her bed alone was just not the same. Everything still felt like Grace was just out and was just running late, as if at any moment she'd walk in the doors and climb in bed. But she wasn't going to it and had been weeks since Nissa watched her dad escort Grace out of the tunnel. 

Dumbass poison and Khalil and the ASA. At least she had a fresh bottle of wine, she pulled it out of the brown bag and started looking for the corkscrew. Hopefully Jen hadn't borrowed it while trying to sneak sips of wine when Anissa wasn't home or paying attention. Something fell and clattered on the ground in the distance and Anissa stood up extremely straight. She glanced into her living room and rolled her eyes the remote fell but the opener was also still on the coffee table. Walking over she bent down to pick the remote up. It somehow fell halfway under the couch and now she had to set her bottle down to grab it. Feeling the cold plastic she starts to get up but something feels wrong. 

If she wasn't so distracted by her thoughts she would of heard it earlier. She isn't alone in her apartment there is something moving in here. Nissa glances around on the floor and quiets her breathing. It was so quiet if she wasn't a super genetic human she might not hear it at all. It sounded like a squeaky door or a light tapping. She listened closer and sighs or mice. They are probably having a field day in the frame of her home. It's always warm and the trash goes out daily, yet the walls were safer than outside for any living thing.

"I'm a lesbian i should probably already own a cat right" she sighs and sits back against the couch. She uncorks the bottle and takes a large swig from the neck. She knew she broke most stereotypes but it wasn't like she was quiet about being gay. One kind of true stereotype wouldn't hurt her in the slightest. How did she not hear the cute but pesky creatures before when Grace was, "oh wait," she laughs to herself, "i did have a cat." She mumbles to her self come to think of it thats probably why I never heard mice before they were too afraid to even get close.

Grace was literally a giant deturrant for any small creature. There were barely spiders in her apartment. Man did she hope Grace never actually used one for prey. The image of Grace possibly stalking the small inhabitants of her walls made her laugh as much as it made her sad.

Of all the people to have to cross the barrier Anissa never wanted Grace to be one of them. It was safer for Grace and for her, to be apart right now. She didn't want it to be though. Nissa sipped from the bottle again, it reminded her of her mom. Her mon who seemed more wired than usual. She was just so busy, they both were, that Anissa kept forgetting to ask if she was okay. ASA had managed to take bot of her parents away and return them as different people. Maybe they were all changing Jen had new "priorities" and her parents helping the metas' in whatever misguided ways they could. Change was also happening to her, Isolation was making her more and more irritable. She didn't leave Freeland a lot before lock down because work, school, etc. but this place had her itching to dip. It had started to affect some of her working partnerships. The Purdy were one strike from shoulder checking to getting another bruised rib. Usually she'd keep her cool but recently she was snapping, at least she knew that.

" Movements detected within 5 feet." 

Shonda spoke out loud and Anissa looked up from the picture on her phone. It was Grace watching some show looking fine as hell. Nah foine as hell. Grace deserved to see her well and not almost killing a deaf man because she couldn't hold her cool. She looked up quick enough to catch a small mouse dart across her floors. Oh hell nah she was definitely getting a cat. A new cat.

🐈🐈🐈

Anissa stared at the stretch of brown and orange fur laying across the blanket on her lap. Bag Lady by Erykah Badu was playing from her speaker system. She was winding down after a long day and was acquainting herself with her her new friend. White paws scratched touching his face while his tail weaved in the air. She was serious about getting a cat but she just didn't think it would be so soon. On her lunch break several days ago she wandered into the overcrowded shelter wanting to just look. They showed her where all the adoptable cats were and let her attempt to play with them. Barely any would come with inches of her, the volunteer noted how that was strange and gave her a look. The look of you must not be a good person, Anissa knew it wasn't that though. The cats could smell the meta scent lingering on her, they were afraid because she wasn't exactly human. 

Of the few cats that did come up to her this one purred and laid over her like she was was home. So she found out his name was Simon, played with him, and put in a request to take him home. She bought a few things from one of the small pet stores and readied her home for him. He'd only been hers for 3 of those days and been outside of the bathroom for one but he seemed to like it. She let him explore and he wasn't afraid of anything. Anissa worried he might be another shape shifting meta but she had Shonda scan him. He was 100 percent feline but he was smart and energetic. She hoped Grace would like him when she came back hopefully he wouldn't be too freaked out. He was not put off by any of Grace's clothes that still lingered in Anissa's bedroom. Curled up against one of the slippers Grace had to leave behind. Simon at her heels figuring out how to get into everything was new. But it was nice having something else living and breathing in her apartment. In her home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so I apologize if there is anything wrong, I just wanted to write this idea out.


End file.
